1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compost toilet apparatus for simply and hygienically treating raw sewage and, more particularly, to a compost toilet apparatus being capable of disposing raw sewage such that it has its water content evaporated by fermentative heat to be restored to the soil or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An average daily amount of raw sewage per one person consists of 130 g of feces and 1.3 l of urine, the latter being more than the former including even toilet tissue. The raw sewage is usually disposably discharged into a sewerage or reserved in sewage disposal apparatus for disposing the raw sewage in areas where the sewerage is not completely provided.
Such sewage disposal apparatus is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,477, for example. This apparatus has a reservoir container for feces and urine which is provided with a rack. A stirrer is provided in the rack. Solid part sifted out of the rack and liquid part filtered through the rack are received on the lower tray and dried by warm air to be taken out. This apparatus can be formed compact; however, it has a serious diadvantage in bad smell.
Also, some other sewage disposal apparatuses have been proposed. In these apparatus, raw sewage dropped from toilet stools and having its water content amount adjusted is mixed with additives such as beet moss for fermenting the raw sewage. The mixture of the sewage and additives is stirred and mixed by a screw system stirrer to be transferred to a reservoir container where it is subjected to aerobic fermentation. Then it is dried into a solid stage for disposal.
The prior apparatus, however, cannot sufficiently evaporate the water content of sewage with fermentative heat to provide particulate sewage since the fermentation is not sufficiently carried out, and anaerobic decomposition sometimes occurs in the lower layer of the apparatus by defective ventilation.